The Christmas Tree Express (Thomas and Friends)
"The Christmas Tree Express" is the twentieth and final episode of the sixteenth season of Thomas and Friends. It first aired on September 23, 2012 in the United States, but on Christmas Day 2012 in the United Kingdom. Plot Rheneas wants to find a perfect Christmas tree on the Misty Island. Bad Qualities # The episode's title is misleading because it doesn't have anything to do with The Express Coaches. # The narrator says "Toby wheeshed wisely." yet of course, we all know that Toby is acting so wimpy as he went to Misty Island. # Plot hole: '''Toby has been to Misty Island before, we've seen him be on that island in "Merry Misty Island" and "Toby and Bash". # Rheneas is not any better in this episode because we all can tell he acts hyper in this episode when he should have been a more calmer and wiser engine for this episode. # The usage of the stupid "Winter holiday" phrase in the US, instead of "Christmas holiday". # Doesn't the Island of Sodor have any Christmas trees there? Why shoehorn Misty Island if the writing staff can make the story be set all the way on Sodor instead of two islands. In "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree", Thomas collected a Christmas tree and the whole story was set on Sodor instead of a wacky, crazy, stupid island like Misty Island, but here, they had to shoehorn Misty Island because, hey, they are HiT Entertainment and they do what they please. Good Qualities ''Note: Don't write in the fact that this is the last episode with Sharon Miller because in production order, "Happy Birthday, Sir" - an episode that does NOT need a page to be on this wiki, thank you - is the last episode she herself wrote before Brenner took over, even though it was the last Season 16 episode to air, it still doesn't count as the actual Season 16 finale in terms of production order.'' # At least there were less wimpy Toby episodes in future times. # Rheneas is chained down on the well wagon, unlike Bertie in "Stop That Bus". # This episode is the final appearance to have the Logging Locos appear except for Ferdinand, who last appeared in the eighteenth season episode, "Signals Crossed" as a small cameo, two years later. # At least the term "Winter Holidays" is not used in the American version of the show anymore as it goes back to just saying Christmas in both dubs starting with "Santa's Little Engine". Trivia * This is the only episode where a narrow gauge engine goes to Misty Island. * In the UK, the first airing was held back until 25th December, to coincide with Christmas Day. * In Australia, this episode was first available to view on the ABC iView online service on 22nd December before its television broadcast. * An arrangement of James' theme from Seasons 8-12 plays throughout the episode. * Most British television listings give this episode the title, '''"The Christmas Express". Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:PBS Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes